As Light as a Feather
by BookNERD2014
Summary: Rosie Long wants to live a normal life, she has the best friend in the world, she didn't know that the people she are going to meet are actually different, out of this world and she doesn't know school would become very dangerous for her when she met Ryder.Ryder seems to know a lot about her and seem different..she doesn't know why, and there wasn't any plans to fall in love!


Prologue-

Having little time before she found me, I sprinted down the alley way to find a dead end. This is one of the times I am grateful of being a runner and a competitive swimmer. I made a mental note to thanks coach later.

"It's all over now, Rosie." She hissed,"I found you and I'm not leaving until you give me what I earned!" The girl wearing blue short shorts a floral tank top and had her brunette hair in a **VERY** messy bun.

Being very careful and quiet, I snuck into a tiny corner, but no success. "Damn... I'm too tall to fit in this corner." I thought. I also took the time to thank my parents for having such a tall child.

"Rosie…come on I give up. I thought I knew were you were hiding." She said.

Thank god and she isn't very good at inspecting places.

"Ha-ha! I knew I would win. You fail at hide 'n seek, Julia." I said.

"Forget it, but pretty please, give me it! I tried to win! I am dying to just touch it. I heard it was to die for, Rosie!" She screeched.

"Alriiiight! Fine." I giggled, "You better thank me to taking me to a movie later."

Inside the average size blue Rubbermaid I handed her was every episode of 'Teen Wolf'. I personally, didn't watch all of them. My mom bought them and urged me to watch them.

"Thank god! I didn't only work hard on the project in World History for Mr. Johns, I actually helped!" Julia said, "That was actually hard."

Julia and I are in Mr. John's home room World History class. Mr. Johns is not only the hardest and meanest teacher ever, he was the ugliest. Mr. Johns was in his **LATE** 50's. He has big, bushy white eye brows, and his stubborn attitude and stress from 16 and 17 year olds, it also shows in his wrinkles and in his eyes, a cold and forlorn blue.

My long and natural blonde hair swayed in the wind. It was cold for early autumn. Summer had just ended about 3 weeks ago and school started out as normal as ever.

"We should totally go to that place in Auburn!" She squealed

I answered questionably, "You mean that kids carnival? The one that we stole cotton candy from?"

"No, Collie's! Collie's roller rink! Remember? Every Saturday, before school started, we used to go." Julia answered

"Yeah, yeah! Sounds fun! Wanna go on Saturday? It's Wednesday, so I can't wait!" I said

"Yeah girl, I can't wait. I'll pick you up around 8pm and be dressed in the funkiest outfit you have!" She squealed

Laying on my bed, I was thinking about today. First off, school. I went and took a test in almost all of my classes, ate lunch with Julia and took more tests. After school I got the Rubbermaid with 'Teen Wolf' episodes in it and gave it to Julia. I also played hide and seek with her. Haha, I never knew a 16 year old, like me, can be so childish.

Thinking about my crazy and best friend is making me giggle. We knew each other for a crazy 14 years. Both of our mothers knew each other from high school, and have been friends ever since. It's kind of crazy that we're still together. Julia and I have (Of course) been through ups and downs. Like when I accidentally dropped her phone off the second story of my house. Still, we are best friends and will keep it that way.

Getting off of my bed, releasing a slow sigh, I felt an unusual presence. I don't know what it was, but I knew it was creepy. I felt like someone was standing right behind me, a warm sensation. I felt it and it was...somewhat tender. The presence banished whenever I turned around to see what it was.

"Wha-" I screamed, startled. When I turned another 180 degrees I saw my mom standing there.

"Rose?" My mom asked sounding worried, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes! Everything is fine! I thought I saw something." I lied.

"Oh ok. Dinner is almost ready! We're having Shepard's Pie." My mom said with a loving smile, "Be down within 20 minutes."

After the delicious dinner, I changed into a warm and soft pjs. They had cute little pink flowers on them. Not my usual style, but it has to be. I usually wear black pants and a sweatshirt not to forget the sneakers. Now my hair, it's long with natural blonde highlights due to the excessive amount of sun at my swim practice or run. It's usually up in a ponytail with a black head band on also.

I couldn't stop thinking about that weird feeling earlier. What or… who was that? What did it want? How did it get there? I realized that I started to pace back and forth in my room. "I imaged it," I told myself, "There was nothing there!"

Getting into bed nice and comfortable began to be a hard thing for me. Before my father died when, I was 12, he used to tuck me into bed every night. My dad, Eli Long, was a remarkable man. My father ran a soup kitchen every summer. Of course I helped out and I had fun. Every summer Julia help too, she of course had fun too. My mother and relatives said I look just like him. With blue eyes, blonde hair and very tall. I held up a picture of my father and I on the board walk, in New Jersey. I looked about 6 years old. I felt a tear prickle down my face slowly, in a straight line. "It's been 4 years, but I will never forget you dad." I thought.

**Тнaт waѕ тнe laѕт norмal day ι wιll нave ιn a long тιмe.**

**A/N-**

Hey! This was the prologue, much more to come. I know there is nothing exciting in this chapter, it's just that I want to get four main characters introduced. I have in mind two more important characters to be introduced, so hold on :)

I plan this to be a romance story. Also with action and something more, hehe. Well thank you for reading, I don't feel like this will get alot of views, but YOLO

XD


End file.
